


Thank You

by JustSomeFiction



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeFiction/pseuds/JustSomeFiction
Summary: She pays her respects late at night to the man who ultimately had a hand in preserving her dynasty.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from Tumblr , this one was for Jonerys Week last year. 
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> X

Curiosity, determination or lack of sleep, she did not really know what brought her down to the crypts. Walking through the labyrinth, she felt the air become damper, it became more difficult to breath, but she continued on her path. Her shoulders slightly hunched, in her daze she forgot her winter cloak.

Today was taxing. Everyday was taxing, with the knowing threat of white walkers looming above everyone’s heads. Yet today took its toll on everyone, including her. The revelation seemed to be too much for everyone, there was no small council meeting nor was there an evening meal. Walking deeper into the crypt she stopped at her destination. Looking at the tombs before her, she felt the remaining air leave her lungs. 

Her entire life she was told stories of what happened, of all the people who wronged her family, yet as time went on and as she learnt the truth, she realised that her family, her great dynasty, wronged many more. Viserys taught her the Starks were monsters who rebelled against her family because they wanted power. Growing up she hated Ned Stark and his sister. They were the reason her family was ripped apart. Ned Stark was the Usurper’s closest friend, the Usurper who pardoned the men who killed her niece and nephew and ransacked her home. She grew up believing that her family were the victims than the assailants. 

Now, after years of building herself up from Khal Drogo’s wife to the Mother Of Dragons, her eyes were opened to the truth, slowly but eventually she learnt that no one is only a victim or an assailant, everyone’s actions result in consequences that effect the masses. 

Now she finds herself standing in front of Ned Stark’s tomb and she can’t find the words or action that expresses what she feels now. He gave up his honour for your family, the little voice inside her head whispers, he’s the reason that you’re no longer alone in this world, it continues.

Finally she sinks down onto her knees, touching the cold tombstone and whispers, “Thank you,” as tears begin to flow. She recalls that she hasn’t shed a proper tear in years. But now, she lets them fall as freely as she wishes, because the man who gave up everything for her and her family, was laid to rest here. 

She feels something fall onto her shoulders, holding onto the thick fur cloak, she stands up, not facing him, she can’t face him, not yet. She does not know if it’s due to guilt or remorse. She gained family, but her gut wretched at the thought that she may have lost a future.

Gently he turns her around, wiping the stray tears and kisses her forehead, he’s more Northern than the true Northeners, she thinks. He rests his forehead against hers and they stay like that for a long period.

“Look at me,” he whispers, he lifts her chin up, “this does not change anything.” Jon, who normally averts his gaze out of some form of chivalry, is looking at her dead on. She simply nods and he pulls her into his warm embrace. 

All this time they both believed that they were alone, that their families wished ill on the other’s. Now as they stood beneath Winterfell they were aware that<br>  
everything that led to the near destruction of their houses was solely so that they might have a chance to right the wrongs of their families. It didn’t matter what has been, they’ve both come along way and done many things to atone for their families sins.

Jon pulled away and looked at the tomb of the man he believed was his father and cast a glance at the tomb of his birth mother. Then he did something that made her feel at ease. 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Right there she realizes, they both would always be eternally grateful to Ned Stark, because he gave up his honour in order for both of them to have a chance.


End file.
